A God, Witches, Wizard's and Mages
by hohime
Summary: Crossover of harry potter and old kingdom Trilogy. Read and review.OCHarem Possibly HarryHarem. Not much as of yet but better safe than sorry. Abhorsen trilogy.
1. The begining

I do not own the Old Kingdom Trilogy nor Harry Potter. That being said I wish I did Harry would be the king of the world and have Bella as his wife among others. MMMMM Bella *drool*.

"Talk"

'Thought'

**Spell/shout**

"**Change of place or time"**

Speech were there is charter and free magic in the voice

"We call upon the magic of the ancients to summon and bind to our will, the one that created magic and has complete control over it, by the power of Free, Charter, and Magic of our world we summon thee and bind thee to our will, North, East,West, South we demand your strength." These were the words chanted by witches and wizards in a circle inscribed with a pentagram their staff's held above their heads touching each other. It was human, demon, and dragon blood the powered the pentagram. The inscribed circle was made of salt, fairy dust, and blessed water (or holy water). The staves Turquoises, Opal's, and Emerald's that topped some staves glowed with a holy light. While the Blood Rubies, Jet's, and Carnelian's that topped the other staves were darkened with an unholy light. Each Staff had runes inlaid into them some were carved while others were applied with blood. The staves themselves were aspen and a finely polished teak so dark it was black. As they finished they some began to chant in Latin others in Chinese others still chanted in African and the last few chanted in Mayan.

As their chanting started to come to an end glowing gold, white and black magic condensed in the center of the group forming a man. He was tall around 6"5' had long black hair with white and gold streaks running through it his face was rugged he had black eyes flecked with gold and white. All of the women blushed as they stared at his muscled body he was toned but not overly muscled and it seemed as though he was very flexible. More then a few of the women that were staring noticed this and their blush deepened and quite a few had a bit of blood dripping from their noses and drool at the corners of their mouths. The man seemed to notice this and smirked causing a few to get a little wet and even more to become weak kneed. Then he spoke.

"What have you done? Do you have any Idea what my absence will do not only to your world but others?" His voice was deep and throaty and at the same time soft and melodious (effect of his voice being charter and free magic) making those women with light blushes deppen to red and a all of the women wet with slight nosebleeds.

The wizards and witches stared at each other and communicated telepathically. 'He should not be able to speak or do anything without our express say so. So why isn't it working?' one asked the others. 'It's possible that he is immune to our binding. Can you not feel the power coming off of him? It feels like he could do anything and we wouldn't be able to stop It.' another "spoke". 'I have an Idea. Lets regress his age so we can more easily control him' everyone mind was quiet for a bit then an 'Agreed' was projected to the others.

The Man was silently waiting for an answer. However he didn't expect them to aim their staves at him and start chanting in Latin. Caught off guard he barely had time to fight back against the magic they were casting. This proved to be a mistake as once they had finished he was a child and due to his fighting against them he ended up sealing away most of his memories. He still had something's left but most of it was locked away and not to be released for a long time to come.

"**On another planet"**

Eight beings began to get restless their creator had disappeared. One of the eight got angry as the others started to believe they could control the world on their own and they didn't need their lord. The eighth went into a rage and destroyed the planet their lord had created. The others then made another planet and the eighth destroyed that planet as well. After a long time of this continuing the other seven were fed up. They had to keep building planet after planet just for their work to be destroyed. All the while the eighth kept saying it isn't our place to create world's and give them life that is the prerogative of the creator not us. The others angered at the eighth's word's while deep down knowing they were true got together and managed to seal the eighth in the planet they made but the eigth grew stronger fighting the planet while the others lazed about. Eventually the eigth broke from the planet and destroyed it. The others seeing this grew angry and proceeded to fight with the eigth agian. They underestimated the eigth and had much of thier enrgy absorbed and converted to the eigth's. Desprete they performed a ritual and managed to seal the eight as an orb that then shattered into two pieces and missed that a small sliver was about to fall off the one half of the orb. They hid it underground and wove enchantments and placed wards of charter and free magic into the gates that made up the prison outside of those gates was the small sliver glinting ominously. Finished with thier work they tried to become what they once were and found they couldn't too much of their power had been absorbed the first one split and became the king and queen of the land. The second split to become the first male and female abhorsen. The third split to become the fist wall makers and the last two combined to amp up thier powers and then split to become the first two clayr. Six and seven became creatures of free magic one was sealed and bound to serve the Abhorsen and the other went into a deep but fitful rest to gather it's magic back to itself. Not all sat well with the last two as they were a bit closer to the eighth and their creator when they sealed away the eighth these two were reluctant to do so. All the while sealed under the earth the eighth gathered it's strength and bided its time waiting and slowly destroying the barrier that held it entrapped for in time it would be released. So the legend of those that built the charter was formed albeit to the winners go the right to dictate history so the story was corrupted and mangaled to the point that over time the eighth was known as the destroyer and that if it were ever to be released that their world would end.

"**Back in Harry's world"**

The child crawled up to one of the members and held onto her leg giving her a cute smile. 'hmmm it seems as though some of his memories are locked away' they thought to each other. 'Should we try and unlock those that are locked away?' questioned one. They took a minute to think about it. While they were doing this Mab the fairy queen showed up took one look at the child instantly knew what happened to him and grabbed him then teleported away. 'No' they thought 'He will be much easier to handle like this.' They then turned to look at the child and they noticed he was gone. They started panicking that was until they felt Mab's magic permeating the area where the babe was last at. 'At least we know who has him and we can get him back' were their thoughts right until they were all burnt to ash by a horde of dragons that passed by and felt the human's magic below them (1).

"**Mab's hide away"**

"Well, well, well how the mighty have fallen" she said as she looked at the child before her. The child cocked his head to the side in question. Mab stared for a moment then laughed. "You don't remember do you?" another head cocked to the side. "Remember?" the child asked. Mab seemed surprised for a bit then recognition dawned on her. "You don't remember it all do you? Can you do this?" Mab asked and held out her hand and a small bluish white light appeared in her hand illuminating the area around her. The child held up a hand and a golden white light burst into life above his hand and illuminated the entire cavern they were in. If it weren't for the fact that Mab put up wards around the cavern the people twenty miles away from the cavern in the dark forest. She would have had villagers clamoring together with weapons to come and kill her and the child.

"Good, Good so your knowledge may have decreased and you may not have much of a personality. However your skill and power with what you do remember is great." she said pleased with a smile on her face. "Hmmm, you will join my apprentice perhaps you can get her to show a greater interest in her studies." said Mab thoughtfully.

"Apprentice?" He asked.

"Yes I think you will like her she calls herself Merlin." She said. "Now that I think about you need a name too."

"How about Conroy?" she asked. The boy shook his head no and gave her a look as to say are you crazy.

"Okay how about Constantine?" again she asked. The boy seemed to consider the name for a long moment but eventually shook his head no.

"Alright last one before you'll have to find a name yourself. How about Abell?" The child seemed to consider this for several moments before saying. "Acceptable."

"Do you want me to come up with a last name or do you want to do it?" Mab asked. "I do." he said with certainty. "In fact I already have a last name for my self."

"Oh what is it?" she asked.

"Malory" he said.

"Good, good. Ummm do you think you could speak normally?" she asked.

"I can try. I promise nothing though." he said trying his best to speak as Mab does.

"Very well I think it's time you meet Merlin. Then you shall start to train alongside her hopefully pushing her to do better." Mab said.

They walked through the cavern through twisting and turning tunnels Abell saw many, many dead ends and could feel magic at some of them. Finally the reached a lighted chamber to find a girl practicing with an elf was what Mab called him. Abell thought he was okay didn't look to handsome but who was he to judge. He looked at Merlin his breath caught in his throat for a moment she was beautiful just like Mab but hers was a different kind of beauty Mab's seemed immortal while Merlin's was ethereal. She was tall for a ten year old somewhere around 4"6'. Her hair was silver and bright enough you could mistake it for white. She had aristocratic features that spoke of some kind of relation to a noble possible higher (Hint, Hint). A high forehead but not large, bright greenish blue eyes that glinted with determination. A slight hook to her button nose and nice full pale pink lips. She was still developing but she had a nice breast size B bordering on C. Long smooth legs that were slightly muscled and slightly wide hips. Her fingers were long and slender.

"Beautiful" he breathed. Mab giggled and Merlin's blush turned her face tomato red. She started poking her index fingers together.

"Hello and your not so bad yourself." she said playfully and winked at him. It was his turn to blush and Mab upon seeing his blush fell to the floor and laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh Mab dear." Mab stopped laughing and turned to the voice. "You don't think your beautiful then?" said Abell. Mab looked down sadly then felt fingers bring her face back up to Abell and he kissed her gently but with firey passion and longing. Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened in surprise. Abell choose that moment to slip his tongue into her mouth and play with her tongue. For a second she was shocked then started kissing back all the while thinking 'How does he know just the right spots'. It was true he was gently pushing spots in Mab's mouth with his tongue that would make her moan softly. Merlin and Flick (the elf) who were watching this were surprised. Well Flick was Merlin was feeling hot and bothered she wanted a piece of this boy who could apparently make Mab putty in his hands. Flick was thinking of taking a very long, long shower. Mab was oblivious to the looks but Abell was not and he smirked in Mab's mouth. Finally when they needed air they broke apart. Mab was out of breath while Abell looked only fine.

He walked over to Mab and whispered in her ear. "I've seen the looks you send me when you think I am not looking." He smirked at the look of surprise and desire he saw. Then whispered in a husky voice "Maybe we could do more later and when I am a bit older I may have not been with anyone but I know how to do everything you could ever want." Mab shuddered and felt a little bit wetter. She blushed cherry red as he smiled she immediately left the room to go finish herself off.

Days became weeks and weeks became months which became years as the two studied together. Abell and Merlin learned and became great. Their halfhearted rivalry really inspired Merlin to try her hardest despite the fact that it was halfhearted. Abell was less known because of his want to keep to the shadows and his need to be unseen yet see everything. While Merlin did many great, big, and wondrous things for the people Abell stayed in the shadows providing potions and other such small things. He became known as a great healer though his skills extended to everything. By the time they were twenty they were very well known. They had helped to establish Gringotts and had lay the foundations for the wizarding world to take shape and form around.

It was a nice sunny day in the middle of a clearing in a forest that would latter become known as the forbidden forest(2). Abell having regained chunks of his memory began to understand things like charter magic and free magic while not like his vast stores of it that was still sealed away certain things had come through with memories attached such as a how to weave a charter spell and free magic spell to preserve the body and put the mind into a half awakened state. Now because this knowledge was new to him or so he thought he made it an area affect spell to activate when he used regular magic. He then placed wards and charter defenses and free magic traps to keep his body safe from harm while it was resting. So caught up in checking his charter runes and the free magic woven in with them he didn't notice Mab or Merlin appear in his clearing. Taking one final check of the magic he started to cast a spell that would transfigure the grass into a gigantic four poster bed with black, gold, green and blue trim and six big fluffy pillows decked in the same colors. Say what you want about him specializing but he was not going to "Sleep" on the ground until his wards decided to wake him up. Just as he finished Mab and Merlin appeared at his side both kissing one of his cheeks. His eyes snapped open and his last thought before he fell victim to the spell was "Dam both of them like me and now we get to be stuck together till we wake up ah hell." Because he had meant for this spell to put him into a semi-conscious state and was only supposed to be meant for him it created a sort of temporary mental link between the three. So they "slept" and chatted with each other until the time where Abell's wards would awaken them.

A/N: if you are wondering about their possessions and gold and such one word: Gringotts. They do not have a vault number but they do have a vault's it is before even the first vault in Gringotts and has been guarded with some charter and free magic that will only recognize them or any heir's they have named they thought ahead interest. Anyway as you have probably no doubt guessed this is harem and Merlin and Mab are the first ones but I can be flexible I already have it planned out but you can still vote for people thorugh the ages except this one I will put up questions and who is in the harem already.

(1) Dragins are sensitive to magic and felt the unholy power and figured humans were doing something bad and decided to burn the whole place down.

(2) became forbidden because of the magic that would accumulate in the air making some of the creatures more powerful and thus making people need to be wary.


	2. Harem and Questions

Harem/Questions

Orannis will be female and in the harem

Moget or yarel will also be female and in

A clone of sabriel and touchstone will be in

Liralel

Disreputable dog(remenants of Kibeth)

Bellatrix

Lilly

Merlin

Mab

Merope Gaunt

Female james potter

Female harry potter(depends on whether or not the Oc is harry. Also which time would you want her to be in marauders or original time)

Female draco

Rowena

Helga

Fem Salazar (if so will have a brother that names his child Salazar so it all works)

Oc (family name heritage brief description of features)

Should Abell be Harry potter in the future?

Yes

No

What if any should Abell's animagus be and how many forms?

1 form

2 forms

3 forms

4 forms

5 forms

Should Abell be elemental and or any other special magic use?

If any of the Founders are chosen then Malory will become the fifth founder though not much will be known about him.


End file.
